Lost
by Black Sabbath
Summary: Naruto is lost, can he find a way home? Crossover: Naruto/Diablo
1. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything bla bla bla...honestly who cares.

"bla" speaking  
'bla' thinking  
**"bla" **demons speaking

* * *

Naruto groaned as he started to wake up.His eyes slowly opening to see what was before him. A village shrouded in darkness only lit by some lights in the houses. He tried to stand up, but he did not have the energy to even lift his hands. 'what happened?' thought Naruto as he tried to remember what he had done.

_Flashback no Jutsu:_

_"Are you sure this will work" Jiraiya asked._

_"For the last time, yes" Naruto said, he was currently writing a seal on the floor with ink. _

_This was something his father had been working with before he died, an improved hirashi. This teachnique worked just like the hirashin. But instead of having one seal and one human teleporting to that seal, you had two seals that transported people from seal 1 to seal 2. The beauty of it was that normal sivilian could use it, since they didn't need to use chakra. A generator feed the seals the chakra to use them._

_Sadly Minato had died before he could finishis work. Naruto had found the notes of it hidden in the Namikaze building and startet to contiue his father work.. _

_"I have been working on this in a long time now ero-sennin, I know this will work" Naruto said with a smile. _

_They were in a abandoned warehouse in Konoha. Tsunade had given Naruto permission to use it as he wanted(not excatly sober when she did it). It was big and dark, full of small insects like spiders(which freaked Jiraiya out, to Naruto amusement). The floor was full of holes in the wood and grass growed through the planks. It was perefect._

_"I hope you know what you are doing gaki, if anything goes wrong I know Tsunade will kill me»"_

_Jiraiya shuddered thinking of the busty teamate of his. His thoughts began to wander «I need to get to the bathhouse for more research». The eyes got glazed as he dreamed of excotic womens. _

_"Done" Naruto said. The seal was not big, just 20 centimeters in diameter, just so you could stand in it. _

_The thing he now was trying was a prototype, he only hoped that this would work._

_"Its now or never" Naruto began to send a huge amount of chakra into the seal to activate it. The seal started to glow a blue colour, Naruto walked to the other seal and did the same thing. Just as the first seal it started to glow blue._

_"Let see if it works shall we" Naruto said as he stepped on the seal, and vanished. Jiraiya waited for him to appere on the other seal. Jiraiya started to count in his head '1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10...' , but it never happened. Instead both seal startet to glow blood red and then disappered. Jiraiya stared as his brain tryed to prosess what had happen, when he understood exactly what, he screamed for a long time mentally cursing the blond for sending him to his funeral. _

End flashback no jutsu

'Hm I must have screwed up with the seals' Naruto thought as his body finally startet to respond.

Naruto stood up and walked a few steps before chrashing to the ground again. "Damn, where is that damn Fox when you need him". Again he stood up, but was more careful to not fall to the ground.  
When he was sure he could walk proplerly without falling, he set the course to the village in hope of finding out where he was.

* * *

**A/N: I Know this is short, but I have just started writing so I gonna try to have some more next time**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything bla bla bla...honestly who cares.

A/N: I forgott in this story Naruto is 18-19, just so you know ;)

* * *

Naruto was walking towards the village, hoping to get some answers about where he was and some food as he was starving. "Hope they have some delicious ramen, ahhh ramen..." Naruto drifted into a ramen filled dream.

"Cough" startled out of his daydream Naruto searched for the source of the noise. What he saw was an elderly man with a staff in his hand and and dressed in a blue robe, Naruto was surprised by how much he looked like the Hokage.

"Hello young one, what are you doing here in Tristram?"

"ehh..?" Naruto replied confused, he could not understand a word he was saying.

"What are you doing in Tristram?" the man tried again, but Naruto was still confused.

"You don't understand me, do you?" Naruto remained silence.

'Where am I and what language are he talking?' confusion rage inside Naruto's mind.

'Hm its seems like he don't speak our language, but where is he from then?' The man was intrigued about the young man, as he had to be from a very faraway land.

The man seemed to agree to himself before he pointed to himself and said "Deckard Cain," Naruto understood at least that that it was the man's name and replied "Naruto" while pointing at himself.

Cain smiled and motioned him to follow him. As they got closer to the village Naruto could see that it was in a poor condition. The few buildings that stood there was old and worn. They few people who lived there looked tired and frightened.

They were approaching an old blacksmith of some sort (as the working clothes and hammer not were a dead giveaway.)

"Cain who is that young fella over there?" the man's facial expression screamed suspiciousness.

"I don't know actually, he don't seem to understand our language at all" Cain was also a little wary Naruto, he just didn't show it.

"Well what are going to do with him?"

The man was staring at Naruto, as daring him to do something wrong.

"I don't know yet" Cain replied. Cain suddenly turned sheepishly to Naruto before pointing to the man saying "Griswold". He pointed on Naruto while saying "Naruto".

Cain introduced Naruto to the other people who lived there and used his hands trying to explain what job they had. There was Pepin dressed on white and was some sort of healer, a soldier named Farnham, Ogden who seemed to own a tavern of some sort and Gillian that served drinks to people.

They let hom stay in on of the rooms at Ogden's tavern, but he had to do chores like cleaning, deliver messages and other duties. All the time Naruto tried to recreate the seal to get back home.

6 Months later.

Naruto had a nice life in Tristram in the 6 months he had been there. With Cain's tutelage he had learned to write and talk their language and could speak with the other town members without much trouble. He had also been taken as an apprentice by Griswold and worked/learned to make weapon, armour, helmet... and to fix them. He still lived with Ogden, but paid him money for the room that he earned from Griswold.

When Naruto told them of his past they did not believe him, many saying he was mad or hit his head. But after showing them some of his jutsu's they startet to accept his story.

_Flashback no jutsu_

_Naruto had been in Tristram in now 4 months and startet to like the town. It was not big as Konoha and had lesser people living there, but nobody stared on Naruto with hate or contemt so that was a plus. The townfolk had taken him in without trouble and was starting to like him and Enthusiasm.The only thing he missed was his friends, Sakura, Iruka, Tsunade, Ero-sennin and the other friends he had. Strangely the fox had been quiet the whole time he had been there, he couldn't go into the mindscape either. It was something wrong, but didn't know what. _

_"Naruto" He and Griswold was currently in the bar with Gillian serving them drinks, Cain and Pepin was in the back of the room talking about some rare healing plant. _

_"Yeah?" he replied wondering what Griswold wanted now._

_"When are you going to tell me where you are from?" _

_Naruto sighed 'guess I must tell them where I'm from' _

_"Come, I want they to listen to so that I don't have to tell it more than once."_

_What followed was a hours long narrative about his life, the others never disturbing him from his tale. When he was done Griswold had a trying to hold back, but lost in the end. He laughed like he never had before "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!, you shall have that kid, you have a good imagination!" Naruto stoney expression told him everything. Griswold turned to Pepin and Cain for support what he that both had a thoughtful face as they believed him. _

_"What? do you believe in his story?" _

_"It would certanly explain many things," Cain replied. "Surely it would, maybe you can show us one of these jutsus you speak of" Pepin said right after._

_"Of course, follow me then" Naruto walked out and towards the forrest, followed by Griswold, Pepin and Cain. "Prepare to be shocked" Naruto made one seal and suddenly smoke appeared, when it went away a replica of Naruto was right beside him. Cain started to say something, but both clone and original changed form...to two beautiful women with big asses and smoke floating around the private areas. Both Cain and Griswold went down blood spraying out of there noses. The two Naruko's turned to Pepin eyebrows raised _

_"What? I'm not a pervert like they two" _

_Flashback no jutsu end._

The memory still made Naruto chuckle.

A man, Archbishop Lazarus, had come from to be an advisor to the king Leoric, but after he came bad things started to happen. The son of the King, Prince Albrecht, disapperd and the king was slowly going mad.

Naruto was currently trying to find Cain, but it was harder than expected. "Where is that old man" Naruto grumbled to himself. Cain was a sort of grandfather for him, like the Hokage had been, but sometimes Naruto just wanted to twist that old neck.

Almost as he could read his mind Cain appeared "Ah Naruto I have been looking for you."

A vein formed in Naruto's head 'Is almost like he is a ninja, how the hell can he disappear and appear like that' Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto I have grave news, it seems that Archbishop Lazarus led the expedition looking for Albrecht into a trap."

"WHAT!, what about Griswold!?" Naruto yelled. Lazarus had taken some men with him into a expedition in search of the prince, Naruto wanted to come along but Griswold denied him saying something about watching the workshop.

" Don't worry he's fine just a little shaken up, poor Farnham is in a much worse condition, Pepin is trying to help him from his troubles as we speak."

"Naruto the tale Griswold disturb me greatly, he told me Lazarus led them to a demon called the butcher, it seems Lazarus have been able to open a portal to summon demons and he have taken over the church."

"What must I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything bla bla bla...honestly who cares.

"bla" speaking  
'bla' thinking  
**"bla" **demons speaking

* * *

"What must I do?"

"You must..."

"Yeah?" Naruto was getting nervous by the silence

"You must do... nothing"

Naruto sweat-dropped "Huh?"

"You heard me you shall do nothing, it's to dangerous for you to go alone in there if there's demons lurking in the depth of the labyrinth"

"Hei." Naruto and Cain turned towards the sound, finding a tall man with a sword strapped to his hip and a shield on his back. He was pale and had brown hair that was fixed like a horsetail. His pants and shirt were black with brown boots. In all he looked like some sort of mercenary.

"I heard that it was some trouble around here and decided to try and help you guys out"

Naruto smiled and turned to Cain, who saw it and groaned 'Why did I have to open my mouth?

* * *

Naruto, the stranger(he would not give his name), Cain and Griswold sat around a table. Griswold had spoken of his journey down the labyrinth and told them of the monster called the Butcher

_flashback no jutsu _

_"It's a huge monster with a cleaver as a weapon, you must be careful if gonna fight that thing" Griswold said showing pain in his face remembering how his friends were cut in half by that horrendous monster. _

_"You must also be careful for the other smaller demons" he continued "They are not so strong but more in number, we managed to sneak around them, but I think now that Lazarus merely commanded them to stay out of our way"_

_Cain looked at Nauto before saying "Do you think you up to this, this is demons not just humans"_

_"I told you of Gaara didn't I? I will manage" _

_flashback no jutsu _

"Naruto."

Coming back from the memory Naruto waited for Cain to go on. "We have decided that you shall go tomorrow. Since it's nearing dark and you need rest before you set out"

"I didn't de..." He stopped as Cain smirked at him before saying

"We decided when you was in you fantasy land"

Grumbling about old men Naruto grudgingly agreed. Seeing it was dark outside Narut mentally said yes to a night of sleep(but he would die before admitting it to Cain.) Naruto and the stranger said goodnight and went to their rooms for the night.

* * *

Naruto could not sleep, screams echoed in the night. It sounded like the source of the screams was under constant torture

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up feeling not so good, he had a hard time to sleep(screams from tortured souls didn't help either). The blond stood up, dressed and went outside to take a breath of fresh air. The first thing he noticed was the silence that hung over him, nothing made a sound.

It was early nobody was awake, but of course it was just Cain, Griswold, Gillian, Pepin and Farnham left. "Hm forgot that Witch that moved in recently. " Just recently a Witch had moved into a shack outside the town. "wonder what's she is doing here of all places."

"Naruto are you ready to go?" Said person jumped in the air scared to death. "Don't do that" he whined, a little shameful by how easy the stranger had snuck up to him and he was a ninja.

"Well, are you?" The man didn't look like he had patience to wait for him. "Yeah just wait for me to fetch my things."

Naruto went upstairs again and took a bag with things that he thought he would need. Some potions for more energy and to heal wounds. Some throwing-knives and extra space to store things he maybe would find inside the labyrinth. He strapped his longsword to his hip with a smaller on his back. The two blades was something that he had to buy from Griswold(who would not give him gifts saying something about not believing in such things, Naruto just called him stingy) so they were not the best sword, but they would do. The only thing was that he didn't have so much practise with them, Farnham trained him, but he hadn't so much practise with real combat.

When he went outside Naruto sweat-dropped, standing in the same position with the same expression was the stranger. 'What the is wrong with this guy?' shaking his head Naruto started walking towards the man.

"So your ready now?" the man asked, Naruto nodded and without a word the man marched in the direction of the church.

* * *

The area around the church was quiet, too quiet for Naruto. They approached the building anxiousness creeping in both. Naruto was the first one to the door, he looked at the stranger who nodded. Naruto pushed the door, the sound echoed down the stairs before them in darkness. Naruto went down first and walked without making a sound, The stranger was not as graceful and made noises that Naruto was sure of alerted the things down there of them.

The stairs ended in a room so dark they could just see a couple feet in front of them, the room had some barrels and sarcophagus(a stone coffin) lying around. Naruto went to one of the barrels and kicked it open only to find...gold? He went to another and kicked it open to find... more gold? 'What the hell is going on?' Naruto could not come up with a solution to why there was gold in the barrels.

"Let's go Naruto." The other one was already walking towards a door leading to another room. "Wait for me" Naruto said as the stranger opened the door and went in. When he was at the door he hear a yell inside and hurried in, what he did see made him curse. Inside was lots of monsters, some small with horn and spears and some looked like zombies.

"What are you waiting for, help me get rid of these demons!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it and if you do, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything bla bla bla...honestly who cares.

"bla" speaking  
'bla' thinking  
**"bla" **demons speaking

* * *

Naruto froze for a moment as he saw how hideous the demons really were. 'Forget about Gaara these creatures are really monsters.' But it lasted only for a short time as a fallen one almost pierced him with a spear. Naruto jumped back and took his short sword out of its sheath and cut the imp across the throat, it gurgled as blood spurted out. A two skeletons ran towards him with their sword raised, Naruto jumped over them and slashed both in the back. "Naruto watch out!" He ducked instantly as a sword surged where his head had been and tuned around to penetrate his sword in the zombies chest.

'Time to use the big guns' Naruto thought as he faced the group of demons. He quickly flashed through some seal before saying "Katon: Housenka no jutsu" several small fireballs flew out of his mouth and hit the demons. The fallen ones was set in fire and ran aimlessly shrieking, a few skeletons got hit, but just shrugged it of. Naruto made one seal "Kage Bunshi no Jutsu" and six clones appeared.

"You know what to do!" Three clones ran over to the stranger as the three other sprinted in the other direction towards a group of fallen ones.

The rest of the fight didn't last long. The demons were weak, but had the advantage of number. With the kage bunshin Naruto and the stranger killed the rest of the gang with easy.

* * *

"Where the hell are we!" Naruto was bored and angry, they had been walking for a hour searching for the stair that would take them longer down as Griswold told them. "Don't worry I'm sure something will show up" the stranger replied. They looked at each other shuddering thinking about the implication of those words.

They went into a room finding the stair that they had taken down, to the side a couple meter away was a stair that went down. Naruto twitched, "So we have been searching for something that have been in the room we started in?"

"Seems so" the other one replied unfazed. "Come on, let's go" He startet to walk to the stairs with a Naruto grumbling along the way.

They carefully made their way down, trying to not make to much noise to alert more monsters that lay deeper in the labyrinth. They made it down without any trouble and was now searching this floor for any more monsters. "Where are they" Naruto whispered "they should be here somewhere. " The other one made no sounds as he crept forward, 'wait a minute, don't tell me he made so much sound in the beginning to attract some monster', but Naruto let it pass as he had more important thing to do now. Since they didn't have a map of the place, it was much harder to find out where they were. Some times they walked in circles and it was difficult to see in the darkness with only some candles on the wall, shedding some light.

"Look a door we haven't opened." To make sure they did know which room they had been in they keept the door opened.  
As they got nearer they door, Naruto could hear some strange sounds. It was almost like crying? The stranger was first at the door and looked at Naruto, he only nodded and the stranger opened the door. **"AHHH FREASH MEAT!," **not before they opened the door a huge demon ran towards them with a huge cleaver in it's hand ready to chop anything in it's path.

"Ahhh fuck" Naruto yelled as he and the stranger jumped to both side of the door to avoid the incoming cleaver. "This must be The Butcher that Griswold told us about," the stranger said as he drew his sword and got into a defensive stance, "we must cooperate to take this down." The Butcher looked to both side as to decide who to attack first, it choose the stranger. The stranger had not a good time as the butcher was fast with that gigantic cleaver and hacked as a madman. The Butcher feinted a left strike and the stranger didn't see it and tried to block it, he realised his mistake as The Buther quickly slashed towards his left side. He managed to block it, but the force of the blow made him lose his balance and landed on his back. The Butcher raised it's cleaver for a last hit, he closed his eyes as he waited for the strike. He heard a grunt and opened his eyes, The Butcher had turned towards Naruto and he could not see what was going on.

Naruto made one familiar seal "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" seven clones appeared and attacked the enemy. They took their short-swords and slashed at it's back, The Butcher grunted and turned around making a sweeping motion with it's cleaver cutting all the clones. Naruto and the other clone quickly made a blue swirling ball of chakra that glowed blue in the dark.  
The Butcher ran towards him with the cleaver ready to slash his head of, the clone disappeared and Naruto dashed and just as The Butcher slashed he ducked and thrust the ball at the demons stomach.

It screamed as the ball swirled making a small hole, before it was send flying spinning to crash at the wall sinking down, dead, blood gushing out of its wound.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked as he walked to the stranger who got on his legs and took his sword back into its sheat.

"You saved my life thank you" He said, Naruto just waved it of "Had to do something didn't I?" The strager just nodded.

They went inside the door to find... "Fuck" Naruto almost vomiting at the sight that greeted them. Lots of bodies lay there. Some cut in half, some stretched beyond their limits, some cut into small pieces and some was put on stakes with slashing marks on them. And the blood, it was everywhere, the floors original colour had disappeared and been changed to red, blood red. "Please kill me a" a voice said, Naruto and the stranger looked where the noise came from and saw a man chained on the wall, cuts all over his body. The stranger took out his sword and without any words plunged it into the mans head. "Lets get out of here" Naruto said an looked at the stranger who didn't look any different, but nodded and went outside before waiting to Naruto got out and closed the door.

* * *

A/N: Here is another chapter, hope you like it and plz review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything bla bla bla...honestly who cares.

"bla" speaking  
'bla' thinking  
**"bla" **demons speaking

* * *

"Master its seems like the human you spoke of is here, But.."

**"I TOLD YOU HE WOULD COME, HE WILL MAKE A EXCELLENT HOST INDEED." **A powerful voiced boomed, the very voice was evil and full of malice. "Yes, but it appears that someone else is with him" Lazarus was a little nervous, he had done just what he had been commanded to, but this demon didn't like to be told bad or anything that was not good news.

**"WHAT?!, I DIDN'T PREDICT THAT, HOW CAN I? ME? BE MISTAKEN!"**

"But he has some interesting magic, he could sprout flames out of his mouth and made some sort of copies of himself and it was he who defeated The Butcher"

**"YOU DON'T SAY," **the voice said sounding curious. **"GO AND OBSERVE THE HUMANS SOME MORE," **the voice said with a dismissive tone to it and Lazarus turned before walking quickly out of the dark room.

**"THIS IS VERY INTERESTING INDEED," **the demon said to himself before going into a deep sleep, slumbering to await for the hero... no heroes.

* * *

The Heroes was currently in the third level trying to find some way longer down. It was surprisingly just a few monsters that roamed around and Naruto and the stranger was a little on the edge expecting for something to show up. "It looks like the labyrinth is getting larger for each floor we go down," stranger suddenly said, "We have been looking for a way down longer than the previous levels." Naruto realised he what he said was true. They had been searching far longer here, than in the upper levels, "Yeah. you must be right"

"Why don't you use your clones in help of searching" the stranger was suggested. "Well I'm saving energy. We don't know how big this place is and I don't want to tire myself out if we face something more dangerous" stranger nodded, he had a valid point.

They walked further into the labyrinth, going into rooms, searching the hall, trying to find a way longer down. In the end they found something. A door. They walked through it and found stairs that dove downwards. They went down prepared for anything that was there. As the stairs stopped a voice bellowed from the darkness **"The warmth of life has entered my tomb - prepare yourself mortal to serve my master for eternity, hahahahahahaha!"**

Naruto and the stranger tensed as skeletons sprinted towards them with their sword raised, as the skeletons got near Naruto and the stranger took one step to the side, stretching their legs out. The skeletons, who had to much momentum, could not stop and tripped on the legs, before rolling on the floor breaking into Small bones by crashing into the wall. Naruto and the stranger showed the victory sign to the other one, both with huge grins, before getting serious. "Who do you think the voice belonged to?" Naruto asked, "I don't know, we just have to find out don't we?"

As they went longer inside, more skeletons rushed on them, trying to kill them. The hallway ended in a room with a huge coffin in the middle. But it was the thing behind it that really got their attention. A huge skeleton, with a equal huge sword and a crown on it's head, "I think this is the King... Leoric."

Leoric let out a laugh that filled the room, evil and cold as the death itself, and said to them **"As I said you will serve my master after this encounter - prepare to DIE!" **He raised his hand and skeletons raised from the floor, out of nothing.  
Naruto made his favourite seal "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Over a dozen clones poffed out of the smoke and charged thi king and his servants. Leoric just lifted his sword and slashed in a horizontal line, destroying over half the clones.

"Ok I think this will be a little difficult" Naruto drew his long sword as the stranger did the same, the stranger shifted into a stance, he pointed his sword downwards and waited. Naruto had tried to learn stances from Farnham, but he said that Naruto was not cut into be a swordman. So Naruto used his superior speed to get into positions to attack the opponent the best possible way. One skeleton rushed towards the stranger, and thrust it's sword out trying to hit the chest, but the stranger countered by swinging the sword upwards blocking the sword and bringing the enemy in unbalance. He then quickly slashed the sword vertical bringing the skeleton into a pile of bones.

Two more skeletons ran towards him from behind, but before Naruto could react the stranger spun around sword raised from its previous position and cut through the enemies. They both looked towards the king and to their horror, he raised even more undead from the ground. "Naruto I take the skeletons, you take Leoric" it was the only thing he said before he sprinted towards the group of skeletons with a battle-cry.

Naruto turned to the King and saw the sword that was just as big as himself, he gulped, before determination cursed through his veins. He let his sword fall out of his grip and started on making seal imidetly "Fuuton: Daitoppa." A huge blast of wind surged at Leoric, smashing him into the wall, but it didn't look like it even touched him as he jumped back on his feet.

"Damn what do to, what to do?" Naruto raced through strategies, thinking of ways to defeat this huge monster. He almost missed the movement and ducked as Leoric slashed right were his head was. "How did he cross that distance so easy?" His answer came as Leoric raced at him with his sword raised, ready to kill. The speed was nothing Naruto could not deal with. but it took him with some surprise that the huge guy actually could move so fast as he did.

"Must try that jutsu that Ero-sennin teached me" He started on the seals and shouted "Doton: Yomi Numa!" A swap that took most of the area started to from and sucked the things standing upon it down, including Leoric. "Yes have him, Dattebayo!(1)" The king was struggling trying, but failed at freeing himself. "Have him?" A voice said right beside his ear, Naruto jumped up in the air, again, and turned to the stranger with a urge to kill him. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT!" he shouted angry as hell as he, HE! a ninja, was not able to sense him.

"To you information yeah, just need to kill him now" Said Naruto with still a twitching eyebrow "Good" The stranger took out his sword and beheaded the king with one powerful strike. "Now, lets go on"

* * *

Some time later.

* * *

"Which level are we in?" The Labyrinth seemed ever-ending to Naruto, "We are in level 11 I believe." Naruto let out a sigh "When does this thing end?! he asked to himself, but the stranger hear him, "I don't know," he replied. Shaking his head Naruto followed.

* * *

1: Just wanted to write it :D

A/N: another chapter, jay, school taking time and it really sucks to take and prepare for a math exam again without a teacher to explain things to you. Will try and update as soon as possible.  
PS. plz review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything bla bla bla...honestly who cares.

"bla" speaking  
'bla' thinking  
**"bla" **demons speaking

Hoho, sorry sorry for the long wait, totally forgott about this fic and forgott most of the plot i had planned for this story. Gonna try to re-create it so it will take some time.

* * *

It's was hot, ridiculous hot. Naruto and the stranger was in the fourteenth level and the way down wasn't pretty. Monsters got bigger and stronger at each level and the walls got more gruesome and grotesque and seemed more like flesh than stone.

"Over there a staircase" the stranger pointed to another set of stairs leading deeper into this hellhole. "Just hope this will be the last" Naruto grumbled and started walking down. The room Naruto walked into, was to his surprise, door-less. There was nothing in it, expect for a pentagram. "What a hell is this?!" Naruto was pissed "I mean.." the stranger moved towards the pentagram and took a staff out of his cape. "What is that?" Curiosity took over and Naruto walked closer to get a look at what the stranger was doing,The stranger paid no attention to Naruto and went on all four, inspecting the floor.

"Seriously what the hell are you..." the stranger made a hand sign, Naruto understood that maybe being silent would be the best idea. "There is it" Naruto heard him whisper as the stranger got up and quickly stuck the staff into the ground.

Nothing seemed to happen, but suddenly something flashed and out of nowhere a red portal came into existence.

"So we just go into that," Naruto asked hesitantly, not knowing what evil that could ambush them. "Yes" was the only thing he got in return and he did not like it for a second, but suddenly he remembered something. "Where did you find that staff?."  
"I was on the wall behind us with a note how to use it," he said while showing the old piece of paper, Naruto slapped his head and looked back. Sure enough, right beside the staircase was an arm stuck out of the wall seemingly gripping empty air, where a staff once was.

The stranger walked into the blazing red portal, Naruto hurried after him. He stopped, closed his eyes and took deep breath, before walking in.

* * *

A/N: Sure this is way to short, but as a alredy said I have to re-create almost everything I got planned, had a notebook but can't find it :(

Will update as fast as I can. Until then goodbye from me


End file.
